Reste avec moi ce soir
by van332
Summary: Après l'épisode 3.09: How a resurrection really feels. C'est la traduction de mon autre fic: Stay with me tonight


Cette fanfiction est situé après la neuvième épisode de la saison 3: How resurrection really feels. Ce n'est pas ma première fanfiction, mais c'est ma première de One Tree Hill alors c'est ça...Cette fanfiction est aussi disponible en anglais, même si je ne suis pas vraiment bonne.

Haley est à l'entrée de la chambre de Nathan.

'' Salut! ''

'' Merci d'être venu. ''

'' Merci de m'avoir appelé...Qu'est qui ce passe? ''

'' Ta chanson est bonne Haley. Chris me la donner, c'est une longue histoire, mais elle est vraiment bonne et je voulais juste que tu le saches. "

" Ok ''

" Ma mère est parti pour de bon apparemment et mon père est le maire maintenant alors ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne journée. "

" Nathan, je suis tellement désolée. ''

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui, sur le lit.

" Tu sais que pour la plupart de ma vie, j'aurais traverser cela tout seul. Ensuite, je t'ai rencontré et j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter lorsque ma vie va comme cela...alors je pense que je t'ai appelé ce soir pour savoir si c'était encore vrai. ''

'' Nathan, tu peux toujours m'appeler...toujours et à jamais...Je voudrais te demander quelque chose...la soirée du party d'Halloween, est-ce qu'on, est-ce que tu m'as embrassé? ''

'' Bien sur que je t'ai embrassé. ''

Il l'embrasse, tendrement.

'' Non, ce n'était pas toi, car ce baiser là n'était pas la moitié aussi bon que celui que tu viens de me donner. Je t'aime pour m'avoir menti, merci de m'avoir appeler. ''

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et commence à partir.

'' Haley ''

'' Oui ''

'' Reste avec moi ce soir. ''

'' J'espérais que tu me le demandes. ''

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

Ils étaient sur le lit, en train de s'embrasser, lorsque Nathan a enlevé son chandail. Il portait toujours sa bague sur une chaîne à l'entour de son cou. Elle ne le savait pas et c'était la preuve qu'elle avait besoin pour être vraiment, vraiment heureuse. Elle attrape la bague et l'attire vers elle. Ils recommencent à s'embrasser, main dans la main...

Déjà le lendemain! Haley se réveille avant Nathan, mais elle ne veut pas se lever. Elle est trop confortable dans les bras forts de Nathan alors elle le regarde dormir. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait été dans la même situation, heureuse. Pourquoi était-elle partit? Pour chanter et faire ce qu'elle avait toujours rêver, mais qu'est-ce qu'un rêve sans la personne que tu aimes, rien du tout... Elle commence à jouer avec la bague de Nathan. Elle était tellement contente qu'il ait gardé la bague. Même si elle essayait de ne pas le réveiller, Nathan ouvre les yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

'' Tu peux la remettre à mon doigt, si tu veux. ''

'' Non ça va...depuis quand est-ce que tu l'as sur toi? ''

'' Depuis cette été, après que tu sois revenu, durant mon stage de basket-ball. J'ai eu un espoir pour tout les deux, surtout quand tu as accepté de chanter avec Chris pour moi pour savoir si je pouvais encore te faire confiance...prend la bague et remets la à mon doigt.

'' Mais...''

'' Je le veux. ''

'' Okay, mais si je remets ta bague, on doit se promette de ne plus mentir. ''

'' Je le jure''

'' Je le jure ''

Haley remets la bague dans le doigt de Nathan.

'' Je t'aime Haley Scott. ''

'' Je t'aime Nathan Scott. ''

Ils ne voulait pas se lever, alors ils sont rester coller coller...jusqu'à ce que Haley coupe le silence.

'' C'était quoi ta prédiction? ''

'' Quoi? ''

'' La prédiction que je voulais te montrer, mais tu n'as pas voulu et tu as écrit quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'était? ''

'' Que les prédictions d'Haley se réalise...et toi? ''  
'' Ceci! ''

Elle l'embrasse.

'' Seulement ça! ''

À ce moment, sans frapper, Deb rentre dans la chambre. Elle ne voit pas Haley, car elle ne les a même pas regarder. Elle a juste traverser la chambre et a commencé à empiler les choses de Nathan.

'' Nathan, il faut partir...''

'' Maman! ''

Elle se retourne pour voir Nathan et c'est là qu'elle remarque Haley.

'' Désolé, je croyais que tu étais seul...j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler alors je vais t'attendre dans le corridor. ''

Elle quitte la chambre et ferma la porte.

'' Ceci était vraiment bizarre. ''

'' Hier soir tu as dit qu'elle était parti pour de bon. ''

'' Je sais, c'est ce que je pensais, mais elle a dit qu'on devait partir alors...je ne sais pas...allons le découvrir, veux-tu venir avec moi? ''

'' Certain...attend...il est quel heure? ''

'' 8 heures. ''

'' Brooke, Peyton et moi ont devait aller magasiner dans trente minutes, mais je peux rester si tu veux. ''

'' Non vas-y, je vais te voir plus tard et peut-être que c'est mieux si je parle tout seul avec ma mère. ''

'' Si c'est ce que tu veux. ''

Ils se rhabillent et vont voir Ded.

'' Bonjour Mme Scott...je ne restera pas avec vous...bye Nathan. ''

'' Je vais t'appeler plus tard. ''

Nathan l'embrasse rapidement et elle s'en va. ''

'' De quoi voulais-tu parler maman? ''

'' Comme je te l'ai dit, il faut partir, car on ne peut plus rester avec Dan maintenant. ''

'' Pourquoi maintenant et tu n'es pas supposer d'être loin d'ici? ''

'' Je sais, mais je dois partir et je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici avec Dan. ''

'' Pourquoi faut-il absolument que tu partes? ''

'' Car j'ai fait quelque chose pour nous, mais c'était un erreur. ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour nous? ''

'' Quelque chose de pas bien. ''

'' Quoi maman...Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? ''

Haley retourne chez elle. Elle a hâte de dire aux filles à propos d'elle et de Nathan. Quand elle arrives en face de son appartement, elle voit l'auto de Brooke arrivé dans la stationnement. Brooke sort de son auto et Haley remarque que elle aussi porte les même vêtements que hier.

'' Où était-tu? ''

'' Je peux te poser la même question, tu portes les même vêtements. ''  
'' Toi aussi. ''

'' Est-ce que c'était le fun? ''

'' Vraiment amusant. ''

'' On devrait rentrer, je pense qu'on a plein de choses à se dire. ''

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans leur appartement.

'' Alors après que je suis allé voir Nathan, où es-tu allé? ''

'' Voir Lucas pour lui montrer mes lettres... ''  
'' Bonne idée. ''

'' Il m'a pardonné...et tu doit savoir ce qui c'est passé après, certainement comme toi. ''

'' Certainement. ''

À ce moment Peyton entre dans l'appartement.

'' Allons magasiner! ''

'' Sans moi. ''

'' Pourquoi Peyton? ''  
'' Je vais voir ma mère biologique, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt toute seule. ''

'' Quand as-tu décidé cela? ''

'' Hier soir, j'ai trouvé son adresse sur internet, je m'en vais aujourd'hui, je voulais juste vous voir pour vous le dire, êtes-vous fâchées? ''  
'' Non. ''

'' Non, on ne l'est pas, tu as à voir ta mère. ''  
'' Merci les filles...j'y vais...Un câlin avant que je partes. ''  
'' Bien sure. ''

Ils se font un gros câlin.

'' Bonne chance Peyton.''

Peyton s'en va.

(De retour avec Nathan et sa mère)

'' Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? ''

'' Tu te rappel de la nuit du feu à la concession. ''

'' Oui, c'était le soir quand Haley est revenu. ''  
'' Oui c'est vrai. Le feu a été allumé par quelqu'un qui voulait tuer ton père, mais il n'a jamais su qui. ''  
'' Ca peut être n'importe qui. ''  
'' C'est moi qui a allumé le feu et qui a voulu tuer Dan. ''

'' C'était toi, je ne peux pas le croire. ''

Nathan veux s'en aller, mais Ded le retiens.

'' Je sais que ce n'était pas correct, mais je l'ai fait pour nous. ''  
'' Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avant aujourd'hui? ''  
'' Lucas est celui qui a sauver ton père et il m'a vu, mais je ne le savais pas avant aujourd'hui, il me la dit. ''

'' Je pensais que peut-être c'était lui qui voulait le tuer...va t'en maman, je ne veux pas te suivre, je suis avec Haley maintenant. ''

'' Je sais que je n'étais pas d'accord lorsque vous vous êtes marié, mais je suis vraiment contente pour vous Nathan, Haley est la bonne personne pour vous et je veux que vous soyez ensemble...et j'espère qu'un jour tu me comprendras.

C'est ça...j'espère que vous avez aimé...je ne veux pas la continuer parce que les nouvelles épisodes vont commencer dans une semaine! Des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
